


miles to go before i sleep

by ChemicalJude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, having feelings, idk man, kinda proud of the language in this one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalJude/pseuds/ChemicalJude
Summary: 'tis but a meager senseless task:finding a message easily conveyed.
Kudos: 1





	miles to go before i sleep

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes the title is that robert frost quote fight me
> 
> anyway this is my first time posting poetry & it's pretty raw so like feel free to validate my feelings idk! thanks for reading ♡

a metaphor for this is hidden somewhere in my mind.  
the kind you find  
and let it slip away til there is nothing you can say,  
or feel,  
or ever seem to grasp or seal away in a deserted lonely grave,  
your world reduced to nothing but a husk,  
'tis but a meager senseless task:  
finding a message easily conveyed.  
alas, i aim to let it fade,  
hidden away in shade of prowess  
snatched from years of being restless, being prey,  
yet seldom giving in, refusing to decay.  
do i regret you? shall i claim to have desired to forget you?  
asleep, you lay,  
succumbed to breathless gulps of air,  
i'm slowly taking measures to prepare:  
a different kind of herald keeping you aware;

i am the ruler here,  
the sun, returning from my crown, —  
a burning glare. 

23.11.19


End file.
